How It's Different
by TheSilentTrowaBarton
Summary: oneshot maiko Azula decides to recreate the fountain scene from their youth, just too see how things have changed. Slightly fluff.


How It's Different When We're Older

One-Shot

(Maiko)

A/N: So basically, how would things be different if Azula caught Mai on fire, and Zuko was there now:shrugs: this is what I thought. (don't have much to say, no flames please)

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar (ATLAB)

Azula grunted as she preformed her lightening stances in order "1… 2…. 3……..4….." She spread them out, trying to get them to go slower only to find herself wishing to dissipate the shocks that were jumping off onto her.

Ty Lee walked around the court yard of the Ba Sing Se palace on her hands as Azula exercised. She bumped herself in the nose with her shoe, then flipped into an upright position as Zuko passed through the courtyard with his broad swords. "hmmm." Ty Lee thought aloud, "look Azula."

Azula released her burst of lightening, and looked to where Ty Lee was directing her attention. Mai was sitting on the edge of the fountain, her features soft as she concentrated on her leather bound book. "Well now…" Azula smiled, "This is all too familiar." Azula took her stance and directed a soft light of flame toward Mai. Ty Lee burst into laughter as soon as the flame hit Mai's book, and caught her sleeve on fire just as Zuko neared Mai. Her and Ty Lee were having a time playing matchmaker with them.

Mai gasped and threw her book to the ground. Her second move was to whip her sleeve in the air until her mind would comprehend what to do, but before anything else, the end of her left ponytail quickly caught the flame. Right on time Zuko dropped his swords and knocked her into the water as he had done in their childhood. The flames dissipated, and Azula and Ty Lee both rolled around laughing. Mai coughed as she lifted her head out of the water. It was just a little deeper then the fountain she had fallen into had been when they were children.

"Azula!" Zuko barked back at his sister from the water.

She just shrugged and smiled, "Sorry. My fault."

Zuko glared at her for a moment, "Why did you do that?!" His anger was rising, "This isn't funny, it never was!"

Azula smiled, "So you do remember?"

Ty Lee giggled at the two of them, "Is Mai breathing?" She noted to Zuko so he would look at Mai.

"She's fine!" He shouted and looked back to the girl that he had forgotten he was still pinning down in the cold water. "You're fine right?"

Mai nodded, face covered in a pink glow, unwilling to meet his gaze. Zuko inwardly paused for a moment and finally noticed her. Mai was shivering, not from cold, but from nerves. He stood up out of the water and pulled her up. Her robes were soaked, and clung tightly to her, proving to him that she had in fact filled out over the years. His cheeks reddened a bit and he looked away.

"Come on, let's go get you dried off." He helped pulled her out of the fountain as her clothes seemed to weigh her down. He looked at her again when she only followed without a word. "You're alright?" He could feel his own heart now in his throat. Most of the other fire benders had said that she was in no way attractive. He rubbed the back of his neck and internally banished all of their words.

Mai's face was pale from the cold, but her cheeks remained a deep red as the other two girls eavesdropped on them. "I'm fine." She nodded.

"Ok." He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers for better measure as he led her back inside. Her crush on him hadn't seemed to have faded since they were children, if anything, he thought that she must have grown to like him more. He cursed himself for being hopeful. "I'll make tea."

A smile spread across her face shyly when he grabbed her hand, "Alright." He smiled at her differently from when he had when they were children and she felt butterflies kick up in her stomach.

"Mai, Zuko." Azula shouted, and the couple looked over at her quickly, "See how it's different when we're older?" Azula put her hands on her hips announcing her 'favor' to them.

Mai clung tightly to Zuko's hand when he looked her in the eyes and smiled, "It's still not funny Azula." The two walked out of the courtyard.

"…I never said it was." She smirked.

A/N: OOOOO I like this. :Sighs: yeah. No flames please.


End file.
